1 Girl 7 Greasers
by ThisistheJabbawocke
Summary: One shot about Dally's little sister moving to town and Johnny avoiding her till she snaps


I laid on the curtis old tattered couch, my back on the cushions my leg's up in the air. my eyes were locked on the Tv in front of me, even though mickey was on my mind was blank. Id been in tulsa just over five months now, So far I've been to the curtis house, Bucks place the lot a couple times and the dingo once and I hadn't even finished the move.

I was new to Tulsa well not really, I lived here with my mom when I was real little but we ended up moving to new york. My parent's split while we were there and four year's ago my mom died. which got me stuck with my abusive with my father, five months ago my older brother Dallas took me away. He brought me back to Tulsa Two month's later got locked leaving me stuck under the care of The Curtis boy's until he got back.

When the Curtis's were at work, Two-bit was in charge of me. Which meant sitting around all day eating cake and watching mickey mouse I was starting to go stir crazy.

"Two-bit" I complained

"No" he said simply taking a sip of beer

"you didn't even hear me out!" I pouted

"I am not letting you leave this house, If anything happens to you under my watch not only will Darry kill me Dallas will bring me back to life just to re kill me" Two bit said shaking his head

"I don't think Dally can do that.." I admitted

"You know what I mean now shh, Watch mickey mouse or go find one of Pon's book" He said waving me off.

I stuck my tongue out swinging my arm at his feet it missed. I sat there staring mindlessly at the Tv. I heard the screen door creek as it opened. I turned my head quickly the door slowly opened and Ponyboy walked in dropping his school bag down beside the door. I flipped around on the couch stumbling to stand up on my feet.

"Pony!" I yelled out excited, he chuckled

"Take me somewhere please I'm begging you" I pleaded with him

"Sorry Jess you know the rules, If Two-bit doesn't come I can't take you anywhere" Pony said with an apologetic look

I fell back on the couch huffing with a pout, I folded my arms over my chest. Ponyboy let out a chuckle and headed into the kitchen I glared at the back of Two-bit's head. I could hear Pony getting a snack, I scooted over on the couch biting my lip I slowly stood up. I lifted my leg up taking a step towards the front door.

"sit you're ass back down" Two-bit said in a flat tone.

I turned around his eyes were still glued to the TV. I let out an annoyed groan collapsing back onto the couch. Ponyboy came in not long after he lightly nudged my feet off the couch and sat down with a sandwich and a coke. I kicked Two-bit's foot in frustration he ignored me. Folded my arms across my chest glaring down at the back of Two-bits head. I heard the door open but I continued shooting imaginary daggers into Two-bit's head.

"Do I want to ask?" I heard Darry's voice ask, he was home earlier then normal

"Two-bit won't let her go out and you're home early"

"Finished up early" Was all Darry said.

I could hear the shower turn on Darry was probably covered in roofing tar. He had a shower everyday after work before starting dinner. After a while I got tired of glaring at Two-bi,t I scooted over to Ponyboy and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard the screen door creek I shot up straight eyes glued to the door.

Sodapop and Steve walked in, I scrambled off the couch bolting for Sodapop. I wrapped my arms around him, he smelt distinctly of motor oil and gas. I could feel the vibrations of Soda's chucke through his chest. Soda lightly patted my back I sat up straight he looked down at me raising a brow.

"Take me somewhere any where please I'm begging you" I said dropping to my knees.

"Two-bit did you seriously stay inside all day?" Steve ask falling back on to the couch

" There's no way I'm risking bringing her outside" Two-bit defended himself

I sat on the floor pouting looking up at Soda with Puppy eyes, he sighed shaking his head.

"Alright we'll go to the lot" He said with his movie star smile

"I wanna come!" Two-bit piped up.

I turned looking at him with an unamused glare. In return he gave me a cheeky grin

"Now you want to go somewhere?!" I asked annoyed

"Hey this is different, now if something happens Soda will get blamed not me" Two-bit said proudly at his loophole

"Inless I told Dally it was you're fault" I said back with a smirk, Two-bit opened his mouth to argue the shut it. I giggled

"Darry you coming?" Soda asked walking out of his and Pones room.

"I don't know" Darry's voice was unsure

"Please Darry, someone has to keep an eye on them keeping an eye on me!" I said trying to convince him

"The kid has a point" Steve added

"Alright I'll go" Darry said from the kitchen

"now it's a party!" I said jumping up the boy's chuckled

"Let's go then!" Two-bit said shutting off the TV

He was the first to run out the door, Pony followed after him. I stood by the door struggling to get my shoes on. When I got them on I took a step onto the porch holding the screen door open.

"Jacket" Sodapop said firmly

"I don't need a jacket I'm tough" I said trying puff up my chest and stand up sraight I held my breath.

"As tough as a butterfly" Steve teased messing my hair up as he ran out the open door

I let the air out my mouth hanging open. I watched him running out of the yard, I scrunched my face unhappy he called me weak. I turned back to face Darry and Soda, I could tell Soda was trying not to laugh. He rushed out the door behind Steve. Darry pulled my jacket off the hook and handed it to me I made a face.

"Bring it just incase Mighty Mouse" I teased walking out the door.

"I'm Not that short!" I complained stomping my foot on the porch

"Yes you are!" Soda and Steve yelled at the same time.

I glared at them over the fence while I walked down the stairs. Darry was holding the gate open for me, I walked out and picked up my pace trying to keep up with the others. Reaching the lot I saw Johnny talking to Ponyboy, skipped over to him. As soon as I opened my arms, Johnny ducked behind Pony moving away from me. I folded my arms across my chest huffing with an unpleased face.

"I don't have cooties Johnny Cade, I'm not Two-bit!" I said making scrunched face a him and turning away, Ponny chuckled at my joke

I walked away my arms folded across my chest, It been five months and Johnny still refused to let me hug him. I wouldn't let him or the guy's see it but It actually stung.. I didn't do anything I didn't get why he didn't like me. I walked over to the old tattered back seat of a car. It didn't take long for the boy's to start wrestling, even Darry joined in a little which was nice to see.

I sat there braiding my hair watching the boy's, enjoy the fresh air while I could. I finished the left side of my hair I had braided my hair into two braids on the one side. Finishing the first one on the right side I started on the second.

"Boo" a voice whispered in my ear

I yelped leaping forward diving into the grass, my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ear. I heard the familiar amused chuckle of my big brother. I looked up Dallas smirked shaking his head, I jumped to my feet tackling him. My brother didn't move he just wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you to kiddo" he said ruffling my hair.

I stepped back looking up with him I narrowed my eyes. Standing on my tippy toes, I lifted both my hands up. I slapped Dallas on both cheeks. He flinched slightly blinking as I got back on to flat feet.

"What was that for?" he quizzed

"One for scaring me half to death!" I said glaring he smirked

"Secondly for leaving me with freaking TWO-BIT" I yelled his name making a dramatic motion to him with my hands

That caught the attention of the rest of the gang, they all came rushing over.

"Hey Dall they let you early huh?" Steve asked

"Yeah good behavior, figured I better come say you from the monster" He teased pulling me into a headlock and messing my hair up.

"Hey I behaved myself!" I complained

"she did but it's a good thing you're back" Steve said

"yeah I'm pretty sure she was on the verge of murdering Two-bit one of these days" Pony said with a laugh

"what he you do?" Dally asked his voice serious

"Nothing!" Two-bit said defensively.

"Exactly" I said annoyed raising my hands, everyone chuckled

"Anything else happen while I was gone?" Dall asked more so to the guy's.

They all started talking about, work, getting jumped, complaining about Soc's and about rumbles they had while he was gone. I started to get tired of It I noticed Johnny was sitting by himself on the old seat. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, he moved away immediately I looked over at him and he stood up abruptly and walked away.

I felt my eye twitch, I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't done anything to Johnn I'd been nothing but nice to the boy. Anytime I got close to him or tried to talk to him he'd pull away or walk away. I'd finally had It I snapped,I stood up straight.

"You know what, FUCK YOU" I yelled

The group went silent, Johnny turned looking at his dark eyes wide. I turned away storming out of the lot, I could feel the tears threatening my eyes I took a deep breath gripping my arm tightly. I wasn't going to cry I was stronger then that, Johnny was a jerk he wasnt worth the tears.

I stormed into the curtis house, slamming the door behind me I went straight to the kitchen, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch as I did. I wrapped it around my neck walking to the fridge, I pulled the chocolate cake out. Placing it on the counter I got a separate plate a fork and cup.

Taking a knife from the cutting block I cut myself a rather large piece. I placed the knife in the sink and the cake back in the fridge. I pulled out the milk jug pouring myself some before putting the jug away. Closing the fridge I stabbed the fork into the cake. I balanced the plate in one hand and my cup in the other.

Walking over to the table I used my foot to pull a chair away, I got down on my knees. Placing the cup and plate as far as I could under the table. I Crawled under the table picking the plate and cup back up I turned around facing the way I came. I stretched forward pulling the chair back. I laid down on the floor, pulling the blanket over me.

I took the fork out of the cake bringing a chunk with me I brought it to my mouth eating it. I heard the front door open followed by a herd of footsteps I knew it was the boy's.

"Jessica what the fuck?" I heard Dally yelled

I rolled my eyes shoving another spoonful of cake into my mouth I wasn't in the mood. I heard the boy's mumbling I saw footsteps walking into the kitchen. They stopped at the table I scooted my self back holding my fork in a defense ready to attack position. The body started crouching getting on to there knees, Soda's face came into view I glared at him.

"I was right" he called out.

It took seconds for the kitchen to be filled with five pairs of shoes. There should of been six, one of the boy's didn't come in I didn't know which though.

"You wanna come out?" Soda asked raising a brow, I glared at him

Sodapop nodded pulling away he used the table to help himself stand up. I saw him turn around to face the other, I shoved another spoonful of cake into my mouth.

"She's not coming out" He said simply stepping away

Someone else moved forward I slowly pulled the fork away from my lips. I prepared my self again, Two-bit appeared infront of me with a goofy grin he reached his arm out under the table. I jabbed the fork in the direction of his hand glaring at him, he pulled away jumping up quickly.

"Nope not happening" he said simply

Someone else stepped forward I rolled my eyes annoyed. suddenly the table started to move I froze in place, I could see the boy's now, Johnny was missing. Darry towered over me, I looked up at him wided eyed. Without warning he scooped me out into his arm wrapping the blanket around me like a cocoon so I couldn't fight to get out.

"Put me down!" I demanded

just like that I was dropped onto the couch,I stared up at the roof for a minute. I could hear the other's coming into the living room squirming around on the couch. I broke free of the cocoon opening my arms wide I sat up. I saw Johnny sitting on the other couch, I flipped myself onto my side and laid back down hiding my face in the couch.

"Jess?" Ponyboy said softly I raised the blanket up, everyone was silent for a while.

"What the hell kid?" Steve asked breaking the silence.

I ignored him burying my face into the pillow I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gripped the pillow tightly, I wanted to smack whoever it was in the face but I wanted to make sure it wasn't Pone or Darry.

"What's going on Jessica.." Dally's voice was softer then normal

I didn't care though I didn't want to talk, I pulled the pillow away from my head and shoved it in his face. I heard Two-bit snicker, Dallas must of given him a glare since he became silent seconds later. I was upset with myself and Johnny, I didn't feel like talking or doing anything other then not letting myself cry.

I felt a weight on my leg's I only knew two people who would sit on me in this type of situation. Dallas who I could hear talking with Darry in the kitchen, and Two-bit. I groaned trying to lift my legs and push him off , Two-bit just chuckled.

"I swear to go Two-bit if you don't get off me I'll castrate you" I growled into the pillow

"I'm so scared of the midget" He teased.

"Do not test me Two-bit" I barked him

"or what?" he taunted

Two-bit started poking my sides, I felt my self growl angrily. I couldn't take it anymore I wasn't in the mood for him or anyone. I flipped over knocking Two-bit on to the floor. I lunged at him pinning him to the floor I started beating his chest. Two-bit laid there his eyes wide in a look of terror and shock.

" I said to leave me the fuck alone how fucking hard it that to understand" I screamed at him.

"Dally!" Pony yelled I didn't even notice he was there.

I was lifted into the air my arm's still swinging clawing angrily at Two-bit. My feet touched the ground briefly I tried to lunge at him, my hands were pinned to my side I was lifted into the air again. I squirmed in the arm's of my older brother, Two-bit sat up staring at me gently rubbing his chest.

"Holy crap" he muttered

Dally started to walk past Two-bit I tried to smack him again he flinched. Dally carried me outside walking to the edge of the porch he stepped off. Turning back to face it Dallas gently put me on the porch I sat down cross legged my arms folded over my chest. Dallas crouched down in front of me I looked away, Dally may of been a hood he may of gone to jail more then once and he may of loved to get in a cause trouble. He was different around me though, I was his baby sister he felt the need to protect me I was his soft spot.

"What's wrong" he said looked me in the eyes I looked away

"Two-bit made me mad" I said simply

"Alright now tell me why you really snapped" Dallas said seeing right through me

"I'm in a bad mood" I admitted which I'm sure even aliens could see by now.

"and why are you in a bad mood" he prodded

"Because I am" I said back simply

"Because?" I heard Two-bit's voice in courage followed by an oww

I looked towards the house, the window was open. Sodapop, Steve, Two-bit and Pony all head there head shoved out the window eavesdropping I rolled my eyes. Dallas gently nudged my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes were stern but his face was soft, I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Not without telling him, I groaned loudly rolling my eyes.

"I'm in a bad mood because Johnny's a fucking dickhead are you happy now?" I said annoyed groaning.

"Johnny's a dickhead?" Pony questioned confused.

"Yes" I said simply

"are we talking about the same Johnny?" Soda asked just as confused as his little brother

I stood up turning to face the four boy's who had the heads out the window.

"If we're talking about the boy sitting on the fucking couch then yes were talking about the same Jackass" I snapped

The boy's sat there in a state of shock before looking back inside and Johnny then back to me. They did a few time's not saying a word, I looked at Dallas who was now standing. He had the same shocked and dumbfounded look as the other.

"Can I go now?!" I asked irked

Dallas just stood there looking at the other's I rolled my eyes. I took it as a yes, I didn't feel like going back inside. I walked off the porch heading around to the back of the house. I sat down in the slightly damp over grown grass. The sun had just started setting and the street lamps were flickering on.

_

After a while I laid on my back, the grassed towered over me it hadn't been cut for months. I started up at the sky the star's were starting to come out. I had started to calm down finally I didn't know why it bothered me so much but it did.

"You got get her!" I heard Sodapop argue

"No thanks I've already got attacked someone else's turn" Two-bit defended.

"Well I aint doing it" Steve added in

"You're such baby's" I heard Darry say to them

I heard the back door open, footsteps echoed across the porch. They crunched in the gravel as they headed into the grass. I tilted my head up slightly to see Darry walking over to me. He stopped ahead of me, looking down at me he raised a brow.

"Come inside would you?" he asked

I scrunched my nose not really wanting to move but I knew going in would be a good idea. I reached my arms up into the air looking at Darry with a pout. He rolled his eyes stepping closer he crouched down sliding his arms under mine. Darry lifted me up with ease wrapping his arms around me firmly.

He began walking heading inside, as we walked into the kitchen my eyes went wide. Two-bit was shoving the last of my piece of cake into this mouth. his eyes went wide he put the plate on the counter guzzling the last of the milk in the glass. Before he bolted for the living room my nose twitched.

"Two-bit!" I complained I heard the others chuckle even Darry let a little one out.

He gently let me down, as my feet touched the floor I went to charge at Two-bit. Darry held on to my arm gently but firmly.I turned around to face him. He gave a stern look warning me not to loose it, I rolled my eyes. He let go of my arm I walked over to the fridge I took a coke out and headed to the living room.

As I walked into the living room, Soda pop quickly changed seat's making the only one available next to Johnny. Who had his eyes locked on me. I rolled my eyes walking over to Two-bit I nudged him with my foot, he looked up with a cheeky grin.

"Pain in the ass" I mumbled

I went to sit down on Steve's lap he held his hands out not letting me sit down. I looked at him he just smiled at me I rolled my eyes at him. Attempting to sit on Soda's lap he denied me aswell, I gave him a slight glare he returned it with a toothy grin. I knew what they were doing they wanted me to sit next to Johnny.

They mostly had talked to him about what happened while I was outside. I turned around and walked over to Two-bit who was laying on the floor. I stepped one leg over him I put a hand on his back lowering my self I straddled his back. As he felt my weight on him Two bit looked up at me. I gave a half smile before looking up at the Tv, I heard the other mumbled to each other behind me.

Sitting there I tried to concentrate on mickey mouse but I was to busy trying to open my bottle. I finally got fed up letting out a grown I held it in front of Two-bit. After a couple minutes of ignoring it he brushed my hands away, he was to into Mickey to help. Lifting my leg over his head I spun around on his back to face the boy's.

I started with Ponyboy he looked up briefly from his book then back down. I let out a huff holding it to Soda he just looked at me then back at the Tv, Steve did the same. They were seriously going to do this to me, I turned again to face Darry he was reading the paper. I stucked the bottle under his hands putting it in front of the paper so he'd see.

Even Darry blew me off I groaned I turned back to face the Tv still trying to open the bottle. I refused to let there plan win and ask Johnny for help. I stood up, I saw Soda, Steve and Pony look at me with hope in there eyes. I turned away walking into the kitchen.

I put the bottle on the counter I could see all three boy's leaning back on the couch watching me. If they weren't going to help me I'd do it on my own. I pulled a dish cloth from one of the kitchen drawer I wrapped it around the base of the bottle. I held tightly onto the bottle, lining the top of it with the edge of the counter. I lifted my arm and firmly hit the neck of the bottle on the counter it made a loud crack sound as it broke.

"What was that?!" Darry asked like a nagging parent.

" I was opening my bottle" I said simply I put the now broken bottle on the counter.

I took a cup from the cupboard pouring the contents of the bottle into it. I cleaned up the glass and tossed it and the empty bottle in to the trash. Glass in hand I walked back into the living room, Two-bit was now sitting up the other's mumbling to each other. I rolled my eyes they were really trying hard. I walked in front of Two and sat down sipping my coke. After sitting a while the boy's mumbling to each other I noticed Dallas had been gone the entire time.

"Where did Dall go?" I asked them

"No idea, he said he'd be back tho" Pony said answering my question

Just like that Dally came bursting through the door. All attention was now on him, the look in his eyes gave away he was up to something.

"Who's up for a fire at the lot" He asked the gang

"I'm in" Said Sodapop

"sounds like fun" Said Ponyboy getting up

"You know I am" Two-bit said standing up

Dally looked at me, all the boy's turned to face me. I rolled my eyes groaning at them, I took a sip of my coke.

"alright fine, although I don't see why I should go anywhere with you people, making me break a bottle to get a drink" I said ratting them out and getting up.

Dally raised a brow at the boy's they gave guilty look. I guzzled the rest of my drink placing the empty glass on the table I burped. I heard Two-bit snicker at it. I rolled my eyes and headed to the front door I slipped my jacket one knowing Id be told to. Walking out the front door I headed down the steps, It only took seconds for Steve and Soda to pass me.

I could hear Two-bit behind me I assumed the other's were with him to. Walking into the lot Dallas had already set the log's up for the fire. I grabbed the edge of the old Car seat and started dragging it closer to the fire. I stuck my tongue out biting it lightly as I moved the seat a slight bit.

"Having fun there Jess" Two-bit teased with a wink

"Shut up or help me Two" I said not looking up at him

Suddenly the couch was pulled from me I looked up to see Two-bit dragging the couch with ease. He smirked at me I shot him a glare when the seat was in place Two let go and walked over to a log sitting down. I walked over to the seat and sat down wiggling into place. Soda and Steve settled down taking a spot enjoying the fire and bullshiting with Two-bit. Dallas, Pony and Johnny showed up not much later.

Before I had time to react or put my feet up Johnny sat down on the seat. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest I moved as far as I could away. I was suddenly pushed over, I turned to see Dall he smiled at me. I gave him a glare, I was squished between him and Johnny.

"Soda marshmallow's now" I demanded

Soda acted as if he couldn't hear me I was starting to get ticked with this being ignore bullshit. I leaned over trying to take the marshmallows from Soda he was just out of my reach. Johnny started to lean over, I pulled back he took the bag from Soda. Johnny tried to hand the bag from me I folded my arms back over my chest looking away.

The next hour the boy's good off, Johnny and I sat in silence and Dallas slowly pushed me closer to him. I was now squished between, Dall and Johnny and I couldn't take it. I stood up the gang stopped talking and looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?" Soda quizzed

"Over there" I said pointing in a random direction

"Why?" Two-bit asked curiously

"Because" I said simply

"Because why?" Two-bit asked like a toddler

"Because I'm being sandwiched between a brick wall of a brother and jerk" I said simply before walking in the direction I pointed in

I walked a good ways away enough that the boy's voice's were murmured. I sat down in the damp grass sighing, I stretched my leg's out. I gently picked at the grass looking up at the sky, it didn't take long to hear foot steps. I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh of course they had to ruin it.

"Look I don't know which one of you is behind me but can't I just be alone in silence for a while" I said to whoever it was

Sitting there still looking at the the stars, who ever was behind me didn't say anything. I knew someone was there though I could feel their presence. Rolling my eyes I turned to tell whoever it was to get lost, I was shocked to see Johnny. I just rolled my eyes at him turning back to the sky.

I heard the movement behind me, the grass beside me moved. I turned my head to see Johnny sitting down next to me. I looked away from him staring up at the stars. There was silence between us, the only sound came from the crackling fire and Two-bits lame jokes behind us.

"Jessica…" Johnny voice was soft like a whisper, I looked over at him amused with a raised brow.

"why do you hate me.." His voice was even more quiet now, I could see hurt and sadness in his big brown eyes.

I scrunched my nose, raising my hands i clenched them into waving them around close to my chest area. I opened them into claw shapes looking away and calming myself. I almost wanted to strangle him for asking that, I took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I don't hate you Johnny" I said a little colder then attended he opened his mouth, I put my hand up stopping him.

"Ever since I got her, all you've done is treat me like crap. No matter what I did, anytime I got close to you or tried to hug you, you'd pull away. If I said anything to you, you blew it off like I wasn't even there" I took a break, the other's had become silent. I could see them watching and listening from the corner of my eye.

" It fucking hurt, each time a little more then last. Today I just I couldn't take It I snapped" I told him

I could feel the tear threatening my eye. Johnny didn't say anything he looked down avoiding eye contact like he always. Did I felt the tear slip, as I did I stood up. Walking down the hill I left the lot, I walked to the curtis house. I wiped the tears away as the fell from my eyes.

"God damn it Jessie stop crying" I mumbled to myself

I walked to the Curtis house opening the door I headed inside. Darry wasn't in his chair anymore, I assumed he probably went to bed. I pulled the blanket of the edge of the couch before laying down on the floor wrapping it around me. I wiped away a few stray tears. I laid there staring at the wall for almost an hour before I heard the boy's walking on the porch.

I pulled the blanket over my head, hearing Sodapop hush the other's knowing Darry would be asleep. I heard the door creak open, the boy's whispered to each other. I felt someone step over me I kind of figured it was probably Two-bit getting a beer. I heard the couch creek as the other's sat on them.I heard the sound of a beer being opened, foot steps echoed towards the living room. I felt a presence beside me, i didn't move.

"Two-bit you wake her up and i'm not stopping her" Dally warned, I could feel Two-bit's hand hovering over the blanket.

"Touch me and you wont like were that bottle goes" I growled at him

I heard the guy's chuckle, the Tv was turned on I laid there under the blankets. After a while I decided I wanted to get a drink, I stood up. Wrapping the blanket around me the guy's watched me as I walked into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge pulling out a coke. I closed the fridge and tried to open my drink, of course it wasn't going to be easy.

Glaring down at the bottle I tried to open it a couple more times. A hand took the bottle from me, I looked up Johnny was in front of me. The boy was persistent I had to give him that much. He opened the bottle with ease before handing it back to me, I took it from him. I went to turn away Johnny lightly put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Can I talk to you.." he asked quietly

"I think we talked enough for tonight" I said to him

"You talked.. I didn't get a chance' Johnny replied

I sighed the boy had a point, I turned to face him. He nodded towards the back door. I let out a soft sight and followed Johnny out the back door. He sat down on the back porch, I closed the door behind me and sat next to him. It was silent for a couple moment's

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jessie.. I didn't mean to. It's just I'm not used to having a girl around" Johnny admitted looking down

I could hear murmurs behind us, the boy's were spying. I laid back on the porch Johnny watched me slightly confused. I hit the door hard, there was a thud on the other side followed by an ow, Johnny chuckled. I sat back up looking at Johnny, before I could say anything he pulled me lightly into a hug. I couldn't help but smile and hug him back, after a couple moment's he pulled away looking at me.

"You know Johnny that's all I wanted" I said to him softly.


End file.
